


Night Changes

by Louis_Socks (AshyBear)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bromance, Kissing, M/M, On the Road Again Tour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 12:44:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4746902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshyBear/pseuds/Louis_Socks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam helps Louis through Zayn leaving. So Louis returns the favor by getting Liam's mind off Zayn leaving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Changes

Louis looked up from his phone after what felt like hours. He hadn’t been doing much, just playing a game Niall had told him about.

The game was fun but he was mostly playing it as a distraction. He wanted to go as long as he could without looking up because he knew that once he did he would be forced to remember. Remember that Zayn wasn’t here with them, that he would rather make music on his own then with them and that he only talked with them when he was forced to.

Zayn had only left the group a few months ago, but it felt like forever. He had left on bad terms and made them worse by letting his “friends” insult the fans and by insulting Louis himself.

It was only now getting easier to go on stage with just the four of them, but backstage was a different story. It felt weird not having him around even if he had been distant for awhile before he left.

When Louis did look up though he noticed he was sitting across from Liam. He also noticed Liam looked sad, the same sad face he’s worn before every concert since Zayn left.

Liam was really the only reason Louis had made it through all this drama. He had been there for him and helped cheer him up any time he needed it. So seeing Liam this sad was unacceptable for Louis.

He immediately switched couches so he was sitting beside Liam; noticing for the first time that Harry and Niall were no longer in the room.

“Where did Ni and Hazza go?” Louis asked to break the ice.

“They went to explore the venue, said it was too boring in this room”

“Makes sense, I was on my phone and you were being all mopey”

“Sorry, it’s still just so weird with only the four of us”

“Yeah I know. But I’m tired of feeling sorry for us; we gotta get out of this rut and move forward”

“Okay, but how do we do that?” Liam asked curiously.

“We can start by changing the subject. How’s everything with Sophia?”

“I don’t know I think we’re just at the point where we want different things but I’m sure we’ll get through it; I don’t wanna talk about it now though. How’s being single?”

“Not great but its better then what I was doing with Eleanor. Okay this is still depressing, umm how is your family?” Louis asked hoping it was a good subject change.

“Oh! I can’t believe I forgot to tell you! Ruth is pregnant! And they asked me to be one of the godparents” Liam explained excitedly.

“That’s great Li” Louis congratulated as he hugged him.

They hugged for longer than necessary and pulled away slowly after. It took Louis a moment to realise he had leaned in and pressed his lips against Liam’s. He wasn’t sure which one of them started the kiss but he was pretty sure neither of them wanted to end it. Not long after Louis broke the kiss so he could breathe properly again. He kept his head rested against Liam’s as he caught his breath.

“Well that’s a subject change” Louis mumbled sarcastically.

Liam chuckled at Louis’s statement sounding just as breathless as Louis felt.

“Yeah, hell of a subject change” Liam agreed.

Louis smirked and started to lean in for another kiss when they were interrupted.

“You guys ready? Were on stage in a few” Niall announced as he and Harry strode into the room.

Louis and Liam both seemed to realise what they had done. The presence of other people gave them second thoughts about what they had done and what they were about to keep doing. Louis casually slid farther away from Liam on the couch.

“We need you boys in your places please” one of the crew informs them through the walkie-talkie they have laying on one of the tables.

The boys all left the room with Liam and Louis trailing behind the other two.

“We’ll talk about it after the show, okay?” Liam asked.

“Yeah we will” Louis answered before turning to get in position and grab his mic.

…

“That show was insane!” Niall cheered.

“Definitely one of the best. The fans were so energetic and those signs were incredible” Harry added.

Louis and Liam agreed and chatted about the show with the others. Once they got back to the hotel though Niall and Harry had decided to go out to a bar that had been recommended to Harry. Before Louis could agree to going with them Liam answered for the both of them.

“We have plans to finish a song tonight, sorry guys”

Harry and Niall accepted the answer and went to their own hotel rooms to get ready. It was awkward for a few minutes as they thought of what to say to each other.

“I’m sorry I kissed you” Louis apologized, which caused Liam to laugh slightly.

“Actually Lou I kissed you” Liam explained.

“Oh” Louis was speechless for a moment before he asked “What about your girlfriend though?”

“Well now I’m positive we won’t work through our problems; but that’s ok”

“Why did you kiss me?” Louis asked curiously.

“I’m not sure but I don’t regret it, and I’d do it again if you wanted” Liam explained honestly.

Louis went to answer but instead moved so he could kiss Liam again. Unlike the first kiss this one was passionate and neither of them had any intention of breaking it. They managed to find their way to the couch without disconnecting their lips.

When they did finally pull apart Louis was straddling Liam who was gripping Louis’ hips so tightly there was sure to be bruises. Neither of them seemed to mind though.

“Y’know we could always talk about this tomorrow” Liam suggested.

“Whatever you want, as long as we keep kissing” Louis agreed.


End file.
